The Ninth
by Troosoulavix
Summary: After falling into the underground just to have their soul cut in two, a young child soon finds themself in another, warped and ghost-like form. The mute has trouble adapting, still feeling the agony of losing half of their Soul. They soon find themself tagging along with a quiet human child in their journey through the underground. Would they die trying? Just like the Others?
1. Chapter 1

(Undertale completely belongs to Toby Fox and his supportive crew. This is for show, not dough.)

 _Prologue: Half Of A Soul, Half The Form_

 _The young child rushed through the forest, intent on shaking off their chasers. They tripped over roots, foliage, and the like, their lungs burning. Their chest heaved with every vain step. They had no intentions on stopping._

 _Only escaping._

 _Rainwater soaked their worn navy blue T-shirt, their baggy blue shorts, and their black boot-like shoes. Their short, honey-colored hair was plastered to their cranium, bangs covering hazel eyes. Their heart wrenched._

 _The three were getting closer._

 _They had to act. Fast._

 _Mt. Ebhott._

 _Their getaway destination._

 _Their haven of protection._

 _The place where several of those vanished without a trace._

 _That was their goal._

 _As they came onto steep ground, they found it harder to run, so began hobbling._

 _Cuts, bruises, and scrapes littered their fair skin. Their mind was whirling._

 _Were they going to make it?_

 _Or be caught trying?_

 _The child suddenly let a mute gasp escape their chapped lips as their shoes left the ground, causing them to plunge head first into an abyss. Darkness soon began to cloud their vision._

 _They shut their eyes and waited for the inevitable._

 _And then nothing._

 _When the child awoke, they were racked with pain. Ache laced their entire compact form. Sighing, they clutched their head and attempted to sit up. Their head was fuzzy and their heart was burning. As their vision cleared, they suddenly realized they were in some kind of small enclosed area. Glancing up, the sky was dark. Had they fallen from there? All they recalled was pelting for an escape... and then nothing._

 _Finding their feet, the young human stood and looked at the ground. Golden flowers sported from a small patch of grass. Perhaps that had cushioned their fall? The air felt dank and crisp almost, which made the young child feel shivers run up their spine. Finding that they could travel, they began to walk off to the side. Was this where those who vanished ended up? Such as the seven children who had suddenly disappeared one day and were never heard from again? The child recalled people calling them the Seven Lost Souls._

 _Were they one of them now?_

 _The human child kept walking aimlessly, not certain what would await them next._

 _As they soon found light once more, another patch of grass was seen with golden flowers... but one alone sprouted among the rest, high and mighty. The child approached, curious. Soon, they discovered the strange flower had a face in the center of it's petals. It suddenly smiled upon their appearance, which somewhat made the child rather uncomfortable consciously. They nearly leaped when the small plant began to speak with a sickeningly sweet tone filled with lukewarm happiness._

 _"Ah, howdy there, stranger!" it beamed cheerily. "I am Flowey the Flower! It seems you are very new to the underground, hmm? Well... how about your_ _ **friend**_ _Flowey here show you how things work around these parts? How's that sound?"_

 _The child gave no response. They couldn't. They had no ability to vocally express words._

 _Flowey gave them a funny look briefly before chinning up once more. He smiled, "Alrighty, I'll take that as a 'Yes!' Now... how about we get started? Ready, here we go!"_

 _The child suddenly felt their chest heave and tense, almost warming up as a faint illumination emitted from their abdomen. Glancing down, they soon found a teal heart gleaming from their chest. Curious, they poked it, feeling a tingling sensation. It made them feel funny, but they somehow liked the presence it gave._

 _"See that heart?" Flowey asked. "That is your_ _ **Soul.**_ _It is the very essence of your being. Kinda small, isn't it? Well... I know a way to make it stronger!"_

 _Dread suddenly washed over the young child as they flower suddenly released small petal-like white objects around him. The child took a small step back, very uncertain now._

 _"Oh, don't worry... it'll only hurt..." Flowey's face suddenly morphed into a skeletal-like expression. "_ _ **A LOT.**_ _" With a manically sinister laugh, the plant suddenly hurled them towards the child._

 _Their heart raced as they were not quick enough to evade, becoming struck with the pellets. They collapsed to the ground as more came in barrages. More and more blood began pouring from their cuts and scratches. They began panting heavily. This wasn't at_ _ **all**_ _of what they fell to their knees and palms in exhaustion, already worn out from their running._

 _Flowey laughed, "Hurts, doesn't it, child? In this world, it's_ _ **kill or be killed.**_ _Yet... I have something far_ _ **greater**_ _in store just for_ _ **you.**_ _"_

 _Agony flooded over them as they felt their entire fiber of their being began to sear in something that couldn't be described in words. They let out a silent scream as they felt as if someone was tearing them in two with fiery claws._

 _"You don't mind_ _ **sharing**_ _that little SOUL of yours, now?" Flowey mockingly questioned._

 _Their consciousness wavered as their vision began to blacken. Their mind was reeling, their heart racing as fast as it ever could._

 _They vainly glanced down to see their teal heart began to crack. It even emitted the sickening sound effect of a cracking bone. They shut their eyes as they began to feel numb._

 _And then nothing._

 _"You aren't the first human to come here. But I couldn't be anymore grateful for your charity. GOOD BYE, MORONIC HUMAN!"_

 _They blacked out._

 _Their being cut into two._


	2. Chapter One: Still There

(Undertale _belongs to Toby Fox. This is for show, not dough.)_

 _Chapter One: Still There_

* * *

 **The goat-like monster was busily humming to herself as she exited the ruins. She had finally done it. She had convinced a human, a human _child_ to be more exact, to stay with her. She had checked in their room earlier to see if they were alright, the monster was met with a wonderful surprise. The child was fast asleep in the bed in her... her son's old room. She had chuckled to herself as she had set down a butterscotch and cinnamon slice of pie on a single white plate beside the side** of **the aged bed, soon exiting with a fuzzy heart. Not long after, the old Queen had began taking a relaxing stroll through the Ruins, saying hello once more to bystander monsters such as Froggit and Loox that resided in the Ruins. She took her time, taking in every detail that she knew by heart by now. It had been so long since she had been there.**

 **So long...**

 **She froze.**

 **She had come a patch of grass where the strange golden flowers always grew. Near it was a horrific sight.**

 **Someone was sprawled near the flowers. They showed no visible signs of moving whatsoever. The goat-like monster rushed over to the fallen creature, soon finding herself gasping as her paws absorbed something warm and sticky. Raising her palm to her face, Toriel's eyes widened. She looked closer to see that the creature was a young child.**

 **A human child.**

 **They had very short honey colored hair, fair skin, a worn blue t-shirt a size too big for them, baggy navy blue shorts that reached over their knobby knees, black socks that stopped halfway on their shins, and old teal-colored shoes. Their skin was littered with cuts, gashes, and bruises. They were bleeding madly. Toriel almost found herself in tears. Quickly, she scooped the child into her arms and rushed quickly back towards her home.**

* * *

 **Toriel had just finished wrapping the last bandages around the child's forehead. Their blood kept flowing and gushing from their wounds that they almost completely seeped through the white bandages. Toriel was in her bedroom, kneeling beside her bed as she prayed for the child to recover. All she could do was wait. She had tried all she could. The monster hoped that they would at least show better signs of breathing. But the child's chest barely rose and fell as they lied there like a fallen statue. Toriel opened her eyes to stare at the puny human, but soon found her heart sinking as they child's chest no longer rose and fell. Quickly, she pressed two of her fingers on the child's wrist, checking for vitals. She then tried on their pulse on their neck.**

 **Nothing...**

 **She then tried resting her ear upon their chest, but heard a horrible sound.**

 **The sound of silence.**

 **The goat-like monster slowly lifted herself from the child. Her breaths soon came fast as her throat tightened. She soon willingly let her tears flow as she began to embrace the deceased child. She had failed... she had failed just to save another child from the grasp of death. At least... she still had the other child. Still fast asleep. Fear overtook her as she clutched the child to her and rushed over to the bedroom in which the other human was asleep in. The child was still there, fast asleep under the covers. Sighing, she shut the door and stared down at the now cold child in her arms. She choked back another sob as she nuzzled the small child lovingly.**

 **"** _I'm so sorry, my child..." she whispered woefully. "I could not save you in time..."_

 **Witht that, Toriel headed towards the golden flowers.**

 **Toriel kneeled beside the shallow grave of the child.**

 **She needed to be more careful.**

 **She need to be more careful from now on.**

 **She collapsed and sobbed her heart out.**

 **Seven children, she had lost seven children down there.**

* * *

 _Why couldn't they move? Was this what happened when someone died? Paralyzed in deafening nothingness?_

 _The child writhed inwardly, trying to do something... but found themself unable to do anything. They wanted to scream to the highest heavens, but they never would be able to without the proper vocal chords. Suddenly... they felt something. It was... an aching feeling. It almost..._

 _Hurt._

 ** _It DID hurt. A LOT._**

 **Their... _their soul..._**

 _It was barely lit, seemingly dimming by the moment. It was only half of its original form, however. It was cracked and small shards were visible beside it where the other half would be. They wanted to hug themself and cry. Cry harder than they ever had. They were lost. Hurt. Confused. Where the heck were they? What had they done wrong? All they did was make a run for it from the orphanage... and then headed towards the mountain. Then they fell... blacked out... and then met that horrific flower that had a horrifying laugh. Then felt a horrible sense of dread and pain before losing consciousness once more._

 _Maybe... they should've never left the orphanage._

...

 ** _No._**

 ** _The orphanage was the last place they'd stay at._**

 _Constantly being picked on for not being able to defend themselves through speech. Horrible guardians that only claimed to others that they took care of the orphans, but only did it to get money. The food was bland and lukewarm all the time, obviously leftovers or whatever they got form an unlabeled, possibly expired can of heck knows what. The room they always had to share was cramped, frigid, and hellish. Only few got adopted. Some committed suicide. No one liked anyone. It was every kid for themselves in there. It always had been. The child learned that the hard way. It had been eight years being trapped in that dreaded place. They had done it... finally. Successfully. They had managed to open that ancient dinosaur of a window and clambered out into the wilderness. Then, that's when the "guardians" noticed they went missing and had tried to stop them from getting a bad rep for children running away, seemingly undisciplined to onlookers._

 _Then... everything just got worse. Nothing ever seemed to get any better. It never had been._

 _And now... they were trapped somewhere._

 _Forever? Possibly._

 _At least they wouldn't be in the orphanage anymore... but they were in their own new hell._

 _A black abyss._

 _Seemingly forgotten to the world that turned on them so long ago..._

 _But... the small human child was wrong._

 _They suddenly felt a surge of vigor come rushing through their very being, making them forcefully convulse in agony. They screamed silently in their mind as their vision went black._

 _The next time they woke... They felt as if someone had put them through the sun. Their entire being seared. They still couldn't move. That only made them fume in agitation internally. They waited... Obstinacy filling them._

 _Obstinacy._

 _A single most powerful emotion that overwhelmed them occasionally._

 _They were in sync with this feeling whenever it occured to them. It was what motivated them. Influenced them. Gave them a sense of drive. It was what finally pushed them to jailbreak from the orphanage. And now... they'd let Obstinacy motivate them once more._

 _With all their might, the young child willed themself to open their eyes. As they began to once more see their surroundings, their vision was blurred and distorted. They squinted their eyes, attempting to focus on their surroundings. Once things became clearer, they thought they saw something poking from their face. Squinting harder, the child was met with a very odd picture. A silver bump arched from their noise, a small crest-like bump capping the top. They strained themself to raise their hand to touch the foriegn object when their heart sank in their chest._

 _Their hand... it wasn't what it should look like._

 _Taking a closer look, they saw that is was no longer a pale white-ish color, but more of a deep taupe. White claws studded each finger. A membrane-like flesh was also connected in between each finger._

 _Sitting up, though regretting it due to feeling horrible agony shoot through them, the young child looked down at themself. Where would they begin...? Their legs were now a taupe color and now shaped like a dog's hind legs, their torso was covered in duck-like feathers, along with their arms and legs, which stopped at their feet and hands. Their toes were now much like that of an animals... Paws was the better word. Standing, receiving yet more pain, they looked at my back, seeing that black ridge-like bumps lined my spine. Taking a closer look, they noticed that thy had another appendage... a stiff tail. On the end was a deep, deep taupe plumage-like fan of feathers. There were also two black and gray fins under the plumage fan. Looking at their hind limbs, there were one fin of the same color on the back of their thighs. Glancing back at their forelimbs, there were one fin on each side of their forearms. Taking in their surroundings, they seemed to be in the same place where they had fallen before..._

 _Wait... was that water?_

Maybe they could get a better look at their face now...

 _Hobbling over to the small pond in the dimmish light, they got a look at themself._

 _They had a slim snout with a black bone-like bump lining it with a small darker crest on top. The bone-like thing lined in between their hollow green eyes until it formed into a slim crest and ended near the ridges on their neck. One large cat-like ear sported from each side of their crest. But the most interesting thing that piqued the child was their pupils. Their pupils were slightly like slits, but had strange triangular projections jutting diagonally from both sides toward the top and bottom. There were two per side. They almost looked like..._

 _X's._

 _Why were they x's? It almost seemed humiliating because of the fact that they had seemingly died... The child simply narrowed their eyes and they suddenly splashed the water angrily. They hated this new form. Why did they have to be like this? Why couldn't they had just died and gone somewhere else? Instead of been brought back to this "underground" place with only half of their Soul? Maybe... maybe they were just forever cursed with misfortunes._ _Heaving a sigh, the young entity simply curled up into a tight ball and began sobbing. All they ever wanted was happiness. All they ever wanted was to be able to have a good life worth living. Now they weren't exactly alive... nor dead. They were trapped... just like always. Carrying a heavy burden along with them._

 _That was when footfalls filled their large ears. Ears twitching, they suddenly looked up to see a rather sympathetic look from a tall goat-like monster with droopy ears, small ears, donned in a purple wrobe with lighter sleeves, and paw-like hands. Her reddish eyes gleamed in sadness as the tall monster knelt down beside the distraught child._

 _"Oh my, what a pitiful youth," she frowned. "Please don't cry, my child. I will guide you through the catacombs. You must be so lost. Don't worry though, Miss Toriel will protect you." She gave them a warm smile, wiping a tear from their face._

 _The child found themself wince at the touch of Toriel, very unsure of this new monster. They weren't sure if they could trust anymore monsters. One had already done something mercilessly to them, and it made them feel uneasy and despondent. They looked deeply into the monster's eyes as they saw a different kind of light within them. They weren't fake like Flowey's, nor were they filled with malice and vice. Only genuine regard and love. Sitting on their haunches, the small child slowly approached the monster. Toriel's smile broadened as the child readily clung onto her wrobe. Scooping them into her arms, the goat-like monster carried the warped child away into the darkness._


	3. Chapter Two: Humane

Where was that goat-monster lady? Where had she gone?

Snapping open their heavy eyes, the human-turned monster entity sat up. They were in a cold sweat, frightened that they were back in the orphanage or... that abyss. Sighing through their nostrils, the child glanced around, noticing they were in a dim room. Blue was the main color scheme. They spotted a dresser towards the wall, a deep navy blue. Glancing down, they noticed they were covered by a quilted comforter in a large queen-sized bed. Next to the dresser was a tall wooden closet. In the middle of the floor was a fine-weaved rug. Near the door that was left ajar was a table with a journal atop it. Beside the wooden table was a simple, harmless fern-like stalk plant in a clay pot. The child found themself sliding out of the bed, leaving the covers messy. Finding their footing on the wooden floor, the human-monster child began saungtering over to the plant. Reaching a clawed forepaw out, the child touched the plant.

Hm. Plastic.

Retracting their forepaw, the taupe-downed child exhale through their thin, narrow snout as they flicked a large pointed ear. They soon found interest in the journal on the table. Finding themselves on the wooden chair, the child crouched as they flipped open the journal. It was filled with jokes. Puns.

 _"Why did the skeleton want to make friends? Because they were **bonely."**_

There were more of the like.

The child suddenly found a black ballpoint pen. Clicking the end of it with their left forepaw, a neat tensil popped out. At least the orphanage had taught them how to write enough to suffice them. And read. But not how to communicate without words. Never touched up on it. Shrugging, the young child stratched their black crest atop their head as their stiff, finned tail flicked. They scribbled a small sentence. And another.

 _"What's a skeleton's favorite musical instrument? A **trom-bone**!"_

 _"Why didn't the skeleton want to see the scary movie anymore? He didn't have the **heart**_ _to go!"_

The child cackled as they skimmed throuh some more jokes and then gently closed the journal. Hopping out of the chair, the feathered, dog-like child ventured over to the dresser. Without a second thought, the child simply opened the bottom droor... to see it filled with neatly folded socks. They shut the droor, peering back at the bedroom door. They slowly began tredding over to the wooden structure, seeing a dim lght. Pricking their ears, they heard a sound resonating from afar. Pushing the door open slightly, the child walked out, shutting it. They were in a long corridor. The floor was yellow and carpeted. A warm sensation washed over them as they gazed at the orange walls. Towards the end of the hall was a mirror on the wall, a room that was closed off, and towards the other end was a small table with a potted plant. There was another door, presumably another bedroom. Traveling down the corridor, the child soon came upon a rather large room with a banister and railing with a stair case leading down somewhere. They would explore that later. The room led into a small hallway into another room.

A sweet scent wafted into their now-sensitive nares as they trotted into the other room. They spotted a small dining table, a fireplace, and the goat lady!

They wagged their tail to see a friendly face sittin in a toriel-sized recliner, a book in her forepaws and reading glasses on her white face. There was also another creature, a...

Human!

They were small and young with chocolate-colored hair that only reached pasted the bottom of their hidden ears. Their bangs almost covered their lazy eyes. They wore a baggy blue sweater with two large purple stripes running across the torso. They also had one blue shorts and long black socks that went all the way up their legs and ankle-high black shoes. Their skin was tanned and a bandaid was evident on their cheek. For a second, the warped child suddenly was surrounded by darkness, their half-heart-shaped teal Soul illuminating as the human child's chest brightened with a healthy red Soul, whole and complete. Glancing at their own Soul, the teal heart was only half of its former self, cracked in the middle and top and small shards speckling the vacant right side. Their surroundings returned to their former looks as they let out an inaudible gasp. The goat monster... Toriel, suddenly took notice to them.

"Oh, my child... you are awake," she smiled. "Come, me and Namely are reading _72 Interesting Facts About Snails._ There is also butterscotch-cinnamon pie in the kitchen. Help yourself to as much as you want. Oh, but do not make yourself sick. That would not be... the best thing to do."

The child only stared.

Toriel tilted her head, "What is it, my child? Something the matter?"

They shook their head. No reply.

Toriel frowned, "Oh... you cannot speak, can you?"

The child shook their head.

Toriel glanced at Namely, "My child, can you please wait in here for a moment? I need to speak with them."

Namely simply nodded and let Toriel stand. The goat-like monster walked over to me with a warm smile. She placed a forepaw on their shoulder, "Come now."

With that, the child was pulled into the corridor, the foyer, then back into the blue bedroom. She sat them down beside her and she began giving them lessons on...

Sign language.

* * *

Some time had passed. The child had learned most of what they needed, but still needed help. Toriel used a few magic spells to help them improve. Overall, the child hadn't experienced anything like that before. No one had _ever_ went out of their way to sit down with the child and teach them so personally. The monster-entity found themself smiling genuinely. As Toriel finished up, she told them that she would do some touch-ups with them later. As a reward, the child was given a slice a pie, which was the most tastiest thing they had ever bitten down into. As they were sitting in the dining table, munchin on their pie, Toriel read more of that book she was reading to the human child Namely earlier. They took notice that Namely was smiling happily at they ate their own slice of pie. Between bites, the child found themself smiling too. As they finished, Toriel suddenly set the book down.

"My child... I think it is time that you have a formal name," Toriel set her reading glasses aside.

The child perked up.

Toriel chuckled, "Yes, I have been thinking. And I believe that you should be called... Nameless. It suits you."

Nameless thought momentarily before nodding and sighning, " _I agree, Ms. Toriel."_

The goat-like monster smiled, "That's great, my child. I'm happy you took so fondly to that name. I thought it stood out."

Nameless nodded, signing, " _Thank you. I'm glad you care about me. Back where I'm from, no one took proper care of me. I was in some kind of orphanage. I had no parents. Not even a name. I was just there. Trying to make it by."_

Toriel gasped, putting a paw to her mouth, "That's horrible! Who would ever do such a thing to a innocent child?"

Nameless simply shrugged.

Toriel crossed her arms, "Well, from now on, you are going to be taken care of and loved as long as you live under my roof."

Nameless felt something irk them. They glanced down at their empty plate.

Toriel gave them a confused look. Namely gave them a concerned look.

"What is it, Nameless?" Toriel asked softly.

They signed slowly.

" _When can I leave?"_


	4. Chapter Three: Have Mercy On Their Souls

( _Undertale_ belongs completely to Toby Fox and his supportive crew. This is for show, not dough.)

Chapter Three: Mercy

* * *

Nameless studied the puzzled goat-monster. They could see a bit of hurt lacing her reddish irises, causing them to feel even more guilt than before.

Toriel smiled weakly, "What do you mean? You can stay here as long as you want, my child. Just as I have told Namely here."

Nameless saw Namely glance at them, seeing something too glint in their lazy eyes. The two were silent (as in more of Namely because Nameless was a mute). Toriel only glanced at the two before staring down at her lap. Nameless's heart wrenched at the sight of their guardian.

"My children... just go to your room," the goat-monster muttered softly. "Nameless, I'm sure Namely wouldn't mind you sleeping with them. It's been a long day anyway. You two need your rest, okay?"

The two children only nodded. As Nameless slid off of their chair, they took a small glance at Toriel as they saw her in a very thoughtful posture. They tilted their head as Namely suddenly urged them on. The feathered human-turned-monster entity simply followed Namely as they went off to the bedroom.

* * *

The next time Nameless woke, they noticed that Namely was gone. Sitting up in confusion, the puny child glanced around the room for their new human companion. The slid out of the butterscotch-colored bed and onto the carpet on the floor. They took notice to the bedroom door, which had been left ajar. They flicked a large ear as they sauntered out of the room. Going down the long hallway, they noticed Namely disappear down the stairs in the foyer of the house. They quickly scampered after their friend as they descended down the stairs. There, in the long purple corridor just past the still tan-skinned human child was the whitish goat-monster herself, facing her back to the two children.

Nameless titled their head in confusion, only to nearly jump when Toriel spoke.

"You two wish to know how to return "home", do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground..." Toriel maundered.

Nameless felt glued to their spot, eyes widened as they listened to Toriel, their heart beginning to race. Nameless should've explained themself before this happened. Toriel seemed very upset. And the monster-human wasn't happy with themself for letting that happen to someone who had finally showed them love and care in all of their eight years of life.

"... _I'm going to destroy it,_ " Toriel mumbled deeply. "No one will ever be able to leave again." Nameless gaped. "Now... be good children and go upstairs."

Nameless reached a forepaw out as the goat-monster suddenly took off down the hallway. Nameless shot after Namely as they too began to go off. Nameless felt their guilt casually gnawing at their heart as they chased after Toriel. Soon, Toriel came to a stop. The two children also halted.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate," she continued. "I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave... _They die..._ You naive children... If you two leave to Ruins... They..." Toriel's voice darkened. " _ **Asgore...**_ Will kill both of you. I am only protecting you, do you two understand?" she paused. "... Go to your room." Another pause. Nameless was confused. How did Toriel know they were once human, since she had spoke to Namely and them both, implying only humans were killed, not strange orphan monsters that were found near a hole that humans usually fell through. Toriel spoke once more, "Ah, Nameless... I bet you are wondering why I had mentioned you too. I know that you are a human... Or at least... once _were_. I had found another human child shortly after finding Namely near the hole to the surface... bleeding to death. They had been on the verge of death... so I quickly acted. And the strangest thing I had yet to realize after their passing... that the Soul they possessed... was only half of what it should be. It was strange. I was clueless to why that was such a thing... but then I pieced two and two together once I found you two days ago... and realized you radiated the same aura from that dying human I had found merely a day ago. And I am not the only one who would know that you were once a shell of your former self... Monsters are magic. You posses none of that magic, not even what a talented human could. Just being in your presence causes me, even other monsters in these Ruins, to feel off. You may have the outer appearance of a monster, but you are still indeed somewhat human. I could see it when you fell asleep in my arms when I had carried you to my home, some monsters even mentioning that you seemed very strange for a monster. Monster souls and human souls are different... each giving off their own feel. One could tell the difference, if a human or monster were to be morphed into the opposite race. And that is why... I mustn't let you leave as well. I am no sure why you wish to leave... but I cannot allow that."

Nameless stared at the white monster in awe. The human-monster would've never known. Strange to how Namely didn't mention this to them either, but the human was very quiet, so Nameless doubted that they would tell them, especially not to be rude. Toriel went off once more, the two children following after their guardian. The goat-monster stopped at a turn in the corridor, still choosing to not face the two children.

"Do not try to stop me," Toriel told them sternly. "This is your final warning." And off she went once again, the two obviously following.

The purple robed monster halted in a small room at two purple double doors. Her back was still facing the two children. Nameless felt their heart knocking harshly on their chest.

"You two want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this... Prove yourselves... Prove to me that you two are strong enough to survive," Toriel turned around, face flushed and full of emotion.

Nameless felt a similar tug at their chest as they saw their naked teal-colored half-Soul appear once more. Nameless took notice that Namely's chest was also alight, theirs being red. Toriel now blocked the way to the doors. Nameless wanted to try and reason to the goat-monster, but the battle was already ensuing. The goat-monster cast magical flames from her hand-like forepaws, causing Nameless and Namely to scatter from the searing fires. Another row of flames came at the two as they ducked. Toriel held a blank, yet stern face. Nameless and Namely did nothing in return, only dodging the attacks. More and more flames erupted from Toriel's paws, each being evaded by the two. Nameless had a rougher time since they were losing a majority of their Soul, but Obstinacy urged them on. With each slew of attacks, they seemed less aimed and more sloppy, as if Toriel was beginning to hold back. Yet she continued to attack them. Namely seemed on top of their game, Determination within them. Nameless tried to become in sync with their companion, only to be nipped by the flames with each throw of them. They felt their strength botch every time they touched the flames by accident, noting a faintly regarding look in Toriel's reddish eyes. The taupe-colored human-monster only evaded the best they could, still deciding not to attack back. They couldn't bring themself to, no matter how scared they were of dying. Their Soul glowed brighter with every drop of Obstinacy being pumped through their system, but flickered dimly with each hit. Namely only got hit once or twice, but seemed full capable of continuing. This only drove Nameless onward.

The more they went on, the lazier Toriel's attacks became.

"What are you two doing?" the goat-monster suddenly asked.

Nameless clutched their stiff feathered tail as more flames spewed from Toriel's paws, only to part to either side of them and Namely. This confused them. They only stood there as they reached out for a flame, only for the magical gas to hover away from their touch.

"Attack or run away!" Toriel commanded.

The two stood still.

"What are you two proving this way?"

They continued to stand still, the flames not even touching the two of them.

"Fight me or leave!"

They stood their ground.

"Stop it."

The flames became weaker as they shot at Nameless and Namely.

Toriel was acting aloof.

"Stop looking at me that way..."

Still nothing.

"Go away!"

They didn't fight back. They refused.

"..." she looked to the side.

Her flames became weaker. Nameless and Namely did nothing in response, only standing in place.

"..." Toriel seemed to frown.

They only stared.

Toriel sighed, "I know you two want to leave, but... "

They kept Sparing her.

"So please... go back upstairs."

They Spared her again.

Toriel smiled softly, "I promise I will take good care of you here."

They Spared her again.

"I know we do not have much, but... "

They Spared her once more.

"We can have a good life here."

Spared.

"Why are you two making this so difficult?"

Spared.

"Please... go upstairs." she frowned.

Spared again.

"..." she frowned even more, sadder than before.

The two children still decided to Spare her.

She smiled sadly, letting out a sad laugh.

They Spared her still, intent on not doing anything to harm her.

"Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even two mere children."

They Spared her.

She frowned sadly, "..."

The two Spared her once more!

"No, I understand. You two must be unhappy being trapped here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you two to grow up in a place like this." Toriel's eyes glazed over.

"My _expectations..._

 _My lonliness..._

 _My fear..._

 _For you my children..."_

 _"I will put them aside."_

Nameless felt their chest begin to lighten up as their teal half-Soul vanished, the same for Namely from their blue and purple-striped sweater. Toriel's tone changed, the atmosphere clearing.

"If you two truly wish to leave the Ruins... I will not stop you. However, when you two leave... Please do not come back. I hope you understand."

Nameless suddenly gaped as the tall goat-monster turned around, embracing to two children tenderly. Nameless felt their green eyes begin to water as they clung to her robe, signing a single phrase against her where she could feel it through her robe.

"I know you are sorry my child..." Toriel whispered. "You do not need to apologize. I could tell from the start you were not happy in my home, even though you were satisfied with my treatment towards you. I could see it in your eyes... I could feel it from your Soul. Do not cry... it is not you fault, but mine alone."

Nameless only hugged her tighter, in which Toriel copied. After a few good minutes, the goat-monster released her gentle grip on the children. Nameless still held on to her.

"Goodbye, my children," she told them.

Nameless buried their muzzle in her robe, only for Toriel to reach down a gently remove them from her. She held their forepaws in hers, gently shaking her head. She patted them on their black crest, gently stroking a large pointed ear and wiping a small tear from their troubled eyes. She planted a kiss on their forehead as she turned to Namely and caressed their face and smoothed an uneven part in their shortish brown hair. Toriel sighed as she began walking away from the two, only to stop, turning back around to glance at them. Nameless waved halfheartedly at her as she soon fled. Nameless sniffled as sadness washed over them, only for Namely to rest a hand on their shoulder. Nameless nodded. With that, the two children turned to the vast double doors. Nameless slowly approached one door, Namely approached the other.

And they pushed it open.

As they door creaked open, obviously not have been opened in quite some time, the two were greeted with a silent purple corridor. Shutting the doors behind them, they advanced down the passage. The floor lightened in shade as they proceeded, soon coming to a dark opening in between two brick walls. They both glanced at each other before nodding in agreement and pressing on. The next room was very dark, save for a small patch of grass in grayish light. Nameless's heart caught in their throat as they spotted what was planted in the patch of grass. They halted at his presence.

"Clever..." he grinned impishly. _"Verrrryyy_ clever. You two think you're really smart, don't you?" He smiled cheekily. "In this world, it's killed or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules, huh?" His face morphed into devilish skeletal features. "You spared the life of single person. Hee hee hee... " he smirked impishly once more. "I bet you feel really great... You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you two do when you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then?" He beamed monstrously. "Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world... " His features morphed back into that skeletal-like expression. "... and let **_ME_** inherit the power to control it?" He grinned heartlessly, "I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry, my little monarchs, my plan isn't regicide. This is _**SO**_ much more interesting." The flower smirked with a deformed face to Nameless, mimicking their dying expression they had as a human when their Soul was ripped apart in two, "Especially what I have in store for **_YOU_** , abomination. You're kind donation is quite precious to what I have for this world." Flowey emitted the other, cracked half of the teal heart-shaped Soul in front of him, "Oh, you do remember, right? Hahahaha! Of course you do! You were there! I can't believe you came crawling back, especially in that guise, making monsters **_LOVE you as if you don't care about what had happened to you prior to your transformation. HOW HILARIOUSLY PATHETIC. You really ARE a moronic being!"_** He straightened, laughing maniacally at the two. Nameless felt their chest burn at the notion of the demented flower. He absorbed the Soul back into him, returning back to his passive state, and sliding back into the grass with ease.

Nameless tensed, only for Namely to grip their hand firmly, implying not to let him rile them up. Sighing, Nameless allowed Namely to drag them across to room to a purple entrance.

And everything went white.


	5. UPDATE IMPORTANT

Ah, look at this! Marble finally decides to awaken from the dead to Undertale! Eeeehhhhhh, let's uh, just cut to the chase. I'm sorry to any dedicated readers and fans of this story and I know it has been a while since any updates, but I will no longer continue this fanfic because of lack of motivation and loss of interest in this. I also haven't really been in that "Undertale Crave" sorta mood lately.

Again, my deepest and sincerest apologies my dear readers. But do not expect anymore from this.

Please, have a good day and keep being great fans, writers, readers, creators, etc!


End file.
